Jugo de Tomate Kimidori
by KiyamaxHiroto
Summary: Bueno lo que sucede cuando un metido midorikawa descubre el secreto de su peli-rojo amigo


Capitulo 1: Como fue que ¿?

Hace mucho tiempo existió en la antigüedad una raza de seres que solo se alimentaban de sangre, estos seres solo podían vivir de la sangre que consumían de sus victimas. Por lo que se volvieron tiempos oscuros donde cada ocaso era un nuevo juego del destino, quien viviría o quien seria presa de esos seres de la noche.

Pasaron los años hasta siglos desde el ultimo avistamiento de un ser nocturno, nunca se supo que sucedió con ellos y como una tan organizada rama de criaturas se daban como extintas o por un simple mito.

Era las doce de la noche y como era habitual un grupo de amigos se reunían en la casa de alguno, eran interminables noches en donde uno terminaba asiendo alguna tontera por el exceso de alcohol.

-Kazemaru no crees que has tomado demasiado - Decía un preocupado Midorikawa , no era problema verle en ese estado si no que el era el dueño de casa y odiaba tener que ordenar el alboroto que producía el de cabello turquesa- Vamos dame el baso ...- una gota corría su cien al ver que era inútil quitarle el baso de sus manos.

Por otro lado Tachimukai observaba la esena un poco divertido, estaba habituado a ver la misma esena todas las veces que se juntaban para el Kazemaru era el típico caso del ebrio sentimental , recordaba que la vez anterior se había puesto a pelear con una planta y que según el le había mirado feo , ``Ebrios`` se decia asi mismo para continuar comiendo sus bocadillos de manzana - Mido , no sigas talvez si no le prestas importancia se deje de hacerlo ..

-Si es fácil decirlo...pero mira anda tirando cosas por todos lados y mañana tendré que limpiar todo yo solito - inflaba las mejillas en un inútil gesto de reproche.

Esto le causo gracia, pues Midorikawa no era de los que mantuvieran un orden constante , recordó una vez en la que tuvieron que excavar en un cerro de ropa para encontrar el libro de matemáticas de Kido el cual no estuvo nada contento al ver que este estaba todo embarrado con jarabe de palma .

-Oye..hip ..no si tu pedaso de HIP! ...- Kazemaru había dejado aun lado el baso y se había puesto a pelear con su propio reflejo, esto causo risa entre los dos amigos que sin poder aguantar mas comenzaron a gravar.

-Que lastima que Fubuki se haya ido a dormir antes ...aunque Atsuya no lo hace nada mal ..- decía el peli verde al ver como Atsuya dormia en el suelo con los brazos y piernas abiertas, sin querer el también había sido victima de las bromas nocturnas.

- Mido , cuando el despierte se dará cuenta que fuiste tu ...mira - indico el lugar donde estaban las iniciales de su nombre .

-Ah ...ya no seas agua fiestas ..si es su culpa por haberse emborrachado , recuerda que ami tambien me toco la ultima vez que me quede dormido con ustedes - recordó aquello y un leve escalofrío le recorrió - Nunca me volverán a ver con un vestido puesto ...NUNCA! ...oye Tachimukai aun continuas gravando, no ?

-Si, por que lo preguntas ? - miro el castaño chico al peli-verde que le miraba un tanto divertido - Acaso se te a ocurrido algo?

-Que comes que adivinas, aunque creo que seria buena idea dejar esto hasta aquí - miro su reloj de pulsera que marcaban las 2 de la mañana.

Ambos chicos se miraron para comenzar a ordenar, por otro lado Kazemaru continuaba discutiendo con su reflejo, ahora esta debatiendo el uso de moño contra el uso del cabello suelto, si que era un debate feroz en el cual se daba a entender que su reflejo iba ganando ¿Como era aquello posible? , solo se limitaron a reir para si mismos.

-Tachi ? .. -Interrumpió el moreno al ver que su amigo preparaba sus cosas para marcharse - Por que no te quedas ya es muy tarde y me da no se que dejarte ir - decía en el habitual tono de mamá preocupada.

-Tú crees, bueno si lo pones asi me quedo pero deja de abrazar mi pierna, no es que me fuera a escapar ni nada por el estilo...

Habia sido una agradable reunión , siempre era así los de siempre se juntaban y compartían un par de cervezas y hablaban de uno que otro tema que les interesara , también hacían lo mismo cuando se juntaban a estudiar la diferencia era que no habia Alcohol , Aunque Kazemaru junto a Fubuki eran los unicos que estudiaban pues Midorikawa y Atsuya solían discutir por cualquier tontera por otro lado Tachimukai prefería hacerlo solo pues decía que se distraía mucho y no era para menos si tenia de amigos dos bombas nucleares .

Paste your document here...


End file.
